Cousins by Blood
by hannah.farquhar
Summary: What if Hermione's parents where the Dursley's and she didn't know till her third year! How will she handle it and wait Harry is her Cousin!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione heard a knock and then her mothers voice asking if she could come I, "Yes mother come in" Hermione said wondering why she asked. "Sweetie some ones here for you" her mother said she look as though she was on the verge of tears Hermione walked down the stairs very and saw harry at the door. A big smile came on his face when he saw her " Hermione, how are you" Harry asked as she hugged him, "great, well now that you're here". He looked a little sad after that. He pulled out a piece of paper out of his pocket and gave it to her. " I was looking for something in my room and found this". Hermione opened it to find it was a letter, for her.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_If your reading this I am probably be dead, I just want you to know that even though you are magical I loved you so much it was your father he didn't want some one like you in the house. I tried to tell him that you were different then my sister, I wanted to keep you so much._

_Love,_

_Your mother,_

_Petunia Dursely._

Hermione dropped the paper and looked her mother in the eyes "Is it true" she asked

"Yes, yes it is but we love you and she didn't want you to think of her a wizard hater, she wanted you to know the woman who loved her" her mother answered

" You've lied to me all these years I thought you were the only people who didn't lie to me" Hermione screamed and ran upstairs. Hermione's father looked at Harry with a look only Snape gave him

" you did this" he yelled "you just had to tell her"

"she had the right to know" Harry yelled back, just at that same second Hermione came down the stairs, dragging her trunk and what looked like a suit case.

" Sweetie where are you going" Hermione's mom asked between sobs.

" I'm going to meet my mother" Hermione said then walked out the door to where Harry's broom was laying. Harry followed her trying not to hear the sobs from Hermione's mom and the hollering from her dad. Hermione had brought some rope and tied her trunk and suitcase to the broom and then mounted it and told Harry to go.

So that's chapter one I hope you like it, also sorry if it's bad this is my first fanfic.


	2. Coming Home

When Harrys broom finally touched down in the backyard of #4 Privit Drive, the frist thing Hermione did was run to the front and knock on the door. Harry ran after her leaving her stuff behind, " What do you think your doing" asked Harry worried that Uncle Vernon might be upset that he brought a friend, well more like a cousin over. Dudley answered the door " Mom Harry's back and he brought so ugly friend with him" Dudley shouted and moved out of the way when Aunt Petunia walked over " Where in the world have you been Har" she stopped short of what she was saying when she saw Hermione " Well who is this" she asked giving her a great look of disproval, Harry gulped and Hermione stepped up her eyes misty, "my name in Hermione Granger, I think we've met before" Aunt Petunia's eye went very wide, she started to cry and pulled Hermione into a hug. "Dad, something's wrong with Mom she's hugging some ugly girl" Aunt Petunia pulled away from Hermione and looked Dudley straight in the eye's, "You will not call your sister ugly, do you understand" Dudley looked shocked, Uncle Vernon had come in at the same time as she said it and then looked down at the girl in his wife's arms. "Is, is that her" Uncle Vernon asked " Yes it is, a little girls home" Petunia answered as she look at Hermione with so much happiness. They all walked in and Vernon told Harry to go upstairs well the family talked " Father, no" Hermione said "Harry is my best friend, he's the one who told me" Dudley's face went even more horrid the usually "My sister is friends with Harry" Dudley looked disgusted. " How did you find out boy?" Uncle Vernon asked as he grabbed him by the collar and sat him down at the kitchen table next to Hermione. He explained that he was looking for something in his room when he found a letter addressed to Hermione, thinking it was one he a wrought, he opened it to find a letter telling her that her really mother was Aunt Petunia, " so you see" Harry said rapping up his tale " It was a big accident, I'm sorry" Hermione looked at him with an understanding look on her face. " Don't be" Aunt Petunia stated as she held Hermione's hand " If it weren't for you my little girl wouldn't be home" she smiled at him for the frist time ever. It felt pretty good. For the rest of the day they talked about Hermione " You see she doesn't like to brag, but she's the smartest girl in our year" Harry told them Uncle Vernon beamed with pride. They also told them about there adventure's they had in there last three years. Aunt Petunia almost cried when he said she was petrified last year. By the time they were done it was 9:00 that night, Hermione had told them what had happened at her old house and Uncle Vernon was furious

"How dare he not want my little girl to come home, well it's a good thing your going to stay with us right" he looked as though he was worried she might say no,

" Well of course" Hermione said.

Harry and Hermione had gotten her things and walked to a room that was just down the hall from Harry's. Since Hermione didn't bring all her things with her Aunt Petunia had said they were all going to go shopping the next day. Hermione already felt at home, and she loved it.


	3. The Next Day

I do not own anything. If I did Dramione would happen

When Hermione woke up the next day, it took her a second to remember where she was. She pulled on some muggle clothes and went down stairs. When she got down she saw her adopted mother and her real mother making breakfast together

"Mom, what is she doing here" Hermione asked pointing at her once was mother,

"They came to say sorry to you and Harry" Petunia said calmly "Now sit breakfast is ready" Petunia stated and sat. Hermione sat next to Harry who was promising to teach her old dad how to play Wizard Chess

" Non of that stuff in my house" Uncle Vernon said, "Unless you teach me too". Harry couldn't believe it, Hermione had changed his life, this was the greatest thing ever. When breakfast was over Harry and Hermione sent an owl to Ron whom they knew was going to have a fit. Hermione and Harry played Wizard Chess with Uncle Vernon almost the whole morning who became very competitive wanting to win, but just couldn't. After lunch they went shopping and Hermione bounded with her mom.

Later on that night she and Harry got there Hogwarts letters and one from Ron. They ripped open Ron's and read it, it said-

Dear Hermione and Harry,

I hope you two are coping well with being related. I told my Mom and now she want's to come over to your guy's house to meet the new parents. To tell ya the truth I think she just want's to see if there are good enough for you two. Mom want's to know as soon as possible.

Ron

They told Vernon and he was right good with it " I want to meet this boy see if he is good enough to hang with my daughter" Hermione just groaned and walked away.

Hermione and Harry sent him an owl right away saying his family was welcome to come for dinner the next day. When Hermione went into her new room that night it felt very different. In the back corner was a book case full of her favorite magic and non magic books. Her bad sheets were gold and red showing her Gryffindor pride. Beside her bad was a desk covered in parchment and quills and her summer homework, but the best part of her room was just over her bed was a at least 20 moving pictures of her, Ron, Harry and her other friends. It finally felt like home.

Sorry I haven't posted in awhile so here you go.


End file.
